


【诺灿】囚

by meggieyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggieyu/pseuds/meggieyu
Summary: MB设定





	【诺灿】囚

“亲爱的，你怎么就不长点记性呢？嗯？”  
伴着最后一个字的是一个发狠的顶弄，李东赫被刺激的张大嘴，却没喊出声，仿佛被勒住长颈的天鹅，只有濒死时后仰的幅度。  
浴室里回响着肉体的交合声，还有两人充满情欲的喘息声，臊得李东赫耳朵发烫。  
李东赫被李帝努从后面压着双手按在镜子上做，大开大合的操弄让他腿软，止不住下滑，又被李帝努一次一次不留情顶回去。  
“你是我买回来的，不是吗？怎么还惦记着别人呢？你好好看看，谁在上你？”  
李帝努咬着李东赫的耳垂，示意人睁开眼睛看看，巧克力色的修长紧致的美丽躯体现在正被他冲撞的微微发颤，隐忍着快感的脸颊还挂着眼泪。  
可他的小熊实在是太害羞了，上次被压在落地窗玻璃上做也是这样，明明都告诉他外面根本看不见里面，可人还是紧张的要命，害的李帝努差点就破了最快记录。  
“睁开眼看看，亲爱的，你现在好美。”  
身后的人骚话不断，低哑的声音，沉重呼吸拍打在后颈处，李东赫努力忍着不去理会，咬着嘴唇不让呻吟泄出，可控制不住身体的反应。  
“楷灿宝贝，你咬的好紧。”  
李帝努流连地亲吻着人的侧脸，转而又吻到耳朵，直接伸出舌头舔了进去。  
“啊～”  
突然的刺激让李东赫没有守住嘴巴，漏出一声粘腻挠人的叫声，身后的小穴也紧收起来。  
李帝努差一点就交待了，狠了狠劲顶弄前面的人，可又似乎找到了新的趣味点。  
“叫出来，宝贝，叫出来，我想听。”  
李东赫摇着头拒绝，他快受不了了，面前是冰凉的镜面，后面是人火热的躯体，他哪个都不想靠近，可身体却不由自主寻找热源，但往后就是人毫不留情地疼爱，李东赫被做的直往前撞。  
李帝努也不恼，拿手抠开人的嘴，奈何李东赫紧紧咬着牙齿，于是另一只手向下摸，握住人的挺立，前端冒出的白浊已将前面的镜面弄的一团糟。稍稍发狠的一掐，听着人倒吸一口凉气，手指顺势捅了进去。  
“…嗯…啊…放…开…*^$&%…啊…”  
失去牙齿的屏蔽，甜腻的像蜂蜜一样的呻吟声断断续续的从口里飘出，李帝努也很是受用，亲了亲李东赫的脖子。  
“乖孩子。”

一年前。  
MB的拍卖会上，一个被称作尤物的人被拍到1000万，据说上他的人绝对神魂颠倒，欲仙欲死。  
没错，李东赫就是那个尤物。  
李东赫生在一个不幸福的家庭，父亲好赌，经常赌输，还酗酒，喝多了就家暴，李东赫还记得，有次母亲护着他，被父亲一酒瓶砸过来，那时血就一点点往他脸上流。  
后来，母亲被父亲一失手打死了，李东赫在暴雨天淋着雨看着人被带往警察局再也没回来过。追债的人找上家，拿不到钱，就把他拖到一个MB的club给卖了换钱。  
李东赫用手扣着家里的墙壁带出快一米的血痕，指甲断进肉里。  
那一年，他十三岁。

那个club什么时候接过这么小的，他们围成一圈打量李东赫的脸和身材，像在审视一只待宰的羔羊，所有人都在琢磨着能从他身上赚多少钱，根本没人意识到他还是个孩子。  
也就从这里，李东赫的噩梦开始了。  
他被取了一个新的名字，叫楷灿，因为有钱人喜欢这样的。  
李东赫被带到一个暗不透光的地方调教，所有的情趣用具都在他身上试过，当一寸寸的肌肤从最开始的疼痛排斥再到生出快感，李东赫觉得自己好恶心。  
他开始几乎每天都能哭到凌晨，甚至跪地求饶，李东赫在被父亲家暴的时候都没有出过一声闷哼，却在这里主动放弃了自己所有的尊严。  
可惜，这里没有一个人理他。直到后来，李东赫习惯了这腐烂的生活，不哭不闹，但又被人扇着巴掌告诉，有钱人不会希望在操一个死人。  
李东赫不是没想过死，可这里的人根本不会让他死，他就是找死也会被救回来，然后被更狠地惩罚，频率加到极致的按摩棒和跳蛋让他崩溃。  
对这个世界一点点绝望，李东赫明白，被人买走是他唯一的出路。  
李东赫尽所能的媚叫，像发情的猫，脸上也努力做出陶醉的模样，调教的人都要被他勾的忍不住上他。  
李东赫想告诉人他被教好了，可以被卖了。  
然后，在夜深人静的时候，抱着自己无声的流泪。

被卖的那天李东赫被蒙着眼睛，手向后绑着，鸭子坐的形式坐在笼子里，被掉在半空中，全身上下就穿了件白衬衫。  
在李东赫下面的观众就是来竞拍他的人，他掉在半空听着人们对他污秽的赞美，眼泪浸湿了布条。  
在以1000万的高价被拍出去，李东赫不由自嘲的笑笑，如果当年追债的得知他值这个价会不会后悔自己要少了。  
那一年，他十七岁。

他们的club有很好的送货上门服务，李东赫被卖后连买主都没见过就被精心打理了起来。  
李东赫不哭不闹，像个玩具娃娃任人打扮，他早就打算好了一切，他要让买他的人失望，然后遗弃他或者弄死他。  
李东赫被穿上了情趣黑丝吊带，眼睛上蒙了条丝带，被人迷晕了往铺满玫瑰花的透气盒子里装，再被人封好，像个大型装玩偶的礼品盒直接邮到买主家。

被抱出箱子的时候，李东赫忍不住地抖，买他的人会是一个肥头大耳的油腻男吗？或者是一个爱好SM的变态？  
感到眼睛上的丝带被人用冰凉的指节挑开，光线投进来，李东赫见到了一张让他呼吸一滞的脸。  
仿佛是上帝拿刀雕刻出来的艺术品，嵌在上面如两颗黑曜石的眼睛正打量着李东赫。  
“你几岁了？”  
“十七。”  
并不知道人这么问他的意义，李东赫不带一丝情绪的报出年纪，盯着地板发呆。

李东赫接下来几天都被关在房间里，房间里什么都有，除了尖锐的刀具，特制的银丝手铐限制了他的活动范围，最远的距离在房门口，连把手都握不到。  
李东赫在房间里不吃不喝，出了那个阴暗的房间以为就能自由了，但现在他连这个房间都出不了。  
他的买主没有上他，而且什么都没有做，距离第一次见面已经快一个星期了。  
送饭的女佣人很心疼李东赫，这是少爷玩过最小年纪的人，也不知这次多久会玩腻。看着人绝食的样子心疼劝他，说少爷不喜欢不听话的，这样绝食也没用，不会让他去死的，反而会被更狠地惩罚。  
李东赫没理人，呆呆地坐在地毯上，羊绒的触感很温暖，他突然好想出去晒晒太阳。

李东赫从佣人嘴里知道，买他的人叫李帝努，二十岁，一个继承万贯家产的富二代，而且年少有为，把家里企业打理地井井有条的，只可惜风流成性，特别爱玩，几乎什么样的都玩过，从十八岁到现在和13个mb上过床，还不算在外主动爬上他的床的人。  
而李东赫就是第14个。  
应该料到的，有钱人不都是这么变态的吗？李东赫颤声问以前被玩腻的mb的下场。佣人皱了皱眉，没回答，只是安抚他，说少爷在床上很温柔。

李帝努回来的时候听闻人不吃不喝靠着打营养液维持生命很恼火，忍着怒气开门，就看到李东赫坐在窗边向外望，外面是李帝努的花园，月季盛放，是一片红色的花海。  
李东赫在发呆的时候被人一把从背后抱住，还亲昵的蹭了蹭他的后脖颈，像是一个温柔的情人。  
李东赫不可抑制的僵了身，抚在玻璃窗上的手无力下滑。  
李帝努用钥匙将李东赫的手铐解开，接着又想起什么，临走前亲亲李东赫的耳朵，“在这等我，我去拿个东西。”  
等李帝努再回来的时候人已经不见了，他拿着红酒倚在门框上被气笑了，看人呆呆的样子觉得可爱，所以不准备追究人的不听话了，没想到，还是那么不乖。  
不过，就人现在那个样子，能跑到哪里去呢？

房子设计的像一个迷宫，李东赫因体力不支跌跌撞撞地跑，没一会儿就跑到一个死胡同，还没来得及回身，清冷带着愤怒的声音就从身后传来，像火烧木柴一样烧的噼啪响。  
“亲爱的，你想去哪？”  
空旷的走廊里是皮鞋清脆的“哒哒”声，一步一步靠近。  
李东赫像被扼住喉咙般愣在原地，恐惧如蚂蚁侵蚀着他的神经，李帝努从后面环住他的腰，用力地，勒得他发疼。吻从侧脸落下。  
“宝贝不乖啊，带你去一个地方吧。”

阴冷的地下室，触目满是让人惊心的玩具，有些居然李东赫连见都没见过。  
暗无天日的日子被剥开，一段段可怖难堪的经历似洪水决堤，窒息的感觉袭来。  
“有一个年纪比你大点的女生，也是不乖，在这里，被我做残了，然后，就被扔了。”  
李帝努满意地看着怀里抖成筛子的人，心情很好，捏过李东赫的下巴转过来想吻，却看到人眸子里的绝望，大颗大颗眼泪往外扑，却没有一点哭声。  
李帝努第一次有了一种于心不忍的感觉，原本将人狠狠教训一顿的想法被克制住，吻去人的泪水。  
“所以楷灿宝贝要乖乖的，这样，永远不会尝到这些东西的滋味。嗯？”

李东赫在游览过那个地方后，听话了许多，也不绝食了，只是一直这样不冷不淡的。  
他见到李帝努的机会很少，李帝努好像一直都很忙的样子，不常往这来，一个月也就三四次吧。  
李帝努看李东赫这么听话心情大好，回来的时候也会把人带到花园里坐坐，怀里的人乖的像一只小熊玩偶，李帝努就让人跨坐在他腿上环住他的脖子，他便就着这个姿势亲人。  
只是亲吻，没有别的动作，李东赫很疑惑，为什么买了他却不上他，难不成在等他成年？可这又何必呢？变态了这么久，居然还有这种莫名其妙的坚守，真可笑，不是做的比谁都狠吗？

李东赫当然不会就这么乖乖的服从，他只是在等机会逃出去，李帝努因为他的乖巧，已经解开了他的手铐，活动范围从一个房间扩大到一整个房子和前花园。李东赫趁看守大门的老伯不注意偷拿了人的钥匙，琢磨着逃跑的计划。  
他的计划实行的时候，正巧碰上李帝努回来。  
李帝努看不到人，气得摔碎了一整套维多利亚时期的下午茶器具。  
所有的佣人瑟瑟发抖地跪在李帝努面前，祈祷着这位阴晴不定的大少爷不要牵扯到自己。  
李东赫不停的向前跑，穿过一段密林，在看到光明时，仿佛被抽掉所有力气，直直跪下了。  
这里是一座岛。  
该发现的，早该发现的，李帝努不常回来的时候就该想到的。赶来抓人的保镖不留情的将人架起，伴着咒骂声，李东赫被拖了回去。  
李东赫被推倒在李帝努的脚边，像个破败的木偶。李帝努抓着他的领子站起来，一个巴掌又将他扇到地上。  
脸上火辣辣的疼，嘴角被打出血，倒在一个佣人身边，佣人看了他一眼就哆哆嗦嗦转移了视线。

被带到地下室时，李东赫一点都不意外，他的生活泥泞不堪，本该如此。  
可当带着震动幅度的按摩棒抵在后面时，他还是哭了，哭声在地下室一圈圈的绕，听得人心疼。  
嘴里塞着口球，晶莹的涎水不住往外流，眼睛上蒙着丝绒的布条，整个人一丝不挂，手脚大开被绑在床上。  
李帝努扔开了按摩棒，帮李东赫取下了一切束缚，将哭得浑身打颤的人往怀里揉。  
“楷灿宝贝，你又哭，明明都是你……唉，你就不能学乖点吗？”  
回答他的，是李东赫将他衬衫抓得泛白的指尖。  
那一次，李帝努还是什么都没有做，亲亲人的发旋，抚着人的背，在人哭到晕厥后，喊佣人把人带走。  
唉，1000万买了一个小祖宗。

李东赫从那次后，再也没想过逃跑，安安静静的，他接受着李帝努缠绵的亲吻和抚摸，但永远不回应，李帝努也是好脾气，不计较他的冷淡。  
十八岁的生日，李东赫被李帝努操得晕过去。  
李帝努在床上的确是个体贴的情人，除去那些不干不净的话外。  
“小骚货，你真是欠干…”  
“宝贝你是不是也等了很久？都是水你看看……”  
“不是说不要吗？下面咬的可真紧啊…”  
……  
“你真是个雏吗？”  
李帝努舔着李东赫锁骨，呼吸声沉重地拍打在人身上，怀里的人被干地直流泪。  
虽然李东赫并没有之前的人那么媚，那么浪，不吵不闹的，被动地接受李帝努给予的一切。可他的身子实在太媚了，吸的李帝努欲仙欲死的，真是个小妖精，不由想起拍卖会时对怀里人的形容，暗暗感叹，老板真的没有骗他。  
“嗯？是不是被玩过很多次了？”  
李东赫哭着不停摇头，背靠着冰冷的墙壁，李帝努拖着他防止他掉下去，身下不泄力的冲撞，环在李帝努腰上的腿软的挂不住。  
那天，李东赫被人缠着不知道要了多少次，似是要弥补人一年的欲望，沙发，床，桌子，落地窗，地毯，房间里到处都是他们的痕迹。  
一开始，李东赫还能克制住不发出呻吟，而到后来，理智已经完全崩塌，他又哭又喊让人放过他，也被李帝努逼着说了不少骚话，然后在又一次的高潮中，意识断线晕了过去。

第二天一早，李帝努就走了，他再回来时，给李东赫办了一个生日宴会。  
生日宴会上来了很多人，李东赫被李帝努那个变态套了件红色波点裙，说是这样会更好看。  
李东赫在大厅一角闷着喝酒，看着穿着酒红色西装的人对着面前的女子笑得温文尔雅，那个打扮优雅，长相秀气的女孩据说是李帝努的未婚妻。  
明亮的灯光折着酒杯照的李东赫眼睛疼——李帝努，你什么时候玩腻我呢？  
无神的向前盯着一个穿黑色西装的男生，并没有其他心思，只是觉得人长得像是一个初中同学。  
而李帝努就那么好巧不巧地看见了这一幕，呼吸拍打在耳后时，李东赫才猛然惊醒，酒杯里的酒荡了自己一身。  
然后，李东赫被李帝努以换衣服为由往楼上带，让宾客们自己好好享受。

穿着裙子被人上真的太过羞耻，李帝努还不停用语言羞辱他，李东赫都不予理会，他应该解释的，可又仿佛呕着一口气，死活不肯妥协。  
直到被抓着头发，被李帝努威胁着要打那个人的电话，让人听着他做，李东赫瞬间绷不住就哭了，不停说着自己错了，眼泪下雨一样往下掉。  
李帝努看不得他哭，也就没让这个变态的想法实行。说实话，李帝努原来根本不是这样迁就人的人，他有一次直接在几个佣人面前把一个mb给做了。mb而已，都出来卖了，还有什么不行的。  
可对着怀里的人，李帝努却怎么也狠不下心，他有一种莫名的直觉，这个人和之前的人不一样。  
没有为难人，李帝努在浴室按着人要了两次也就放过了李东赫。  
最后，李帝努缠着李东赫的嘴亲，也破天荒地亲自给人清理。李东赫裹着毯子被李帝努抱在怀里，脸埋在人胸前。

浴池很大像游泳池，佣人看李帝努抱着人进去询问需不需要人帮忙，被李帝努回绝了。  
李东赫有些慌，他还记得一个佣人跟他说过，曾经有一个mb被做死在浴池里，因为李帝努没注意把人按进水里呛死了。  
可李东赫多虑了，那次什么都没有发生，李帝努也只是本本分分帮他清理，意外地什么话都没说。  
困意伴着蒸腾的雾气袭来，李东赫睡着了，半梦半醒之间，他想起父亲被抓走时自己淋得那场雨。

李帝努看着面前睡不安稳的人，捏捏软乎乎的脸，然后，他被李东赫抱住了，身体往他怀里蹭，李帝努一瞬间愣住，接着发现是人睡着时无意识的行为。  
李帝努找老板问了问，才知道李东赫十三岁就被卖了进去，脾气特别倔，训了很久才是如今的样子。李帝努不由心疼，十三岁，那这些年都经历了些什么，从身体的适应度来看，估计人没少被调教，他也是知道那家club的手段的。  
怪不得一到地下室就吓成那样，李帝努揉了揉小熊松软的头发，手指轻抚着人的眉眼，笑起来的话应该很好看吧，可他从来没看见人笑，哭倒是见了不少。  
李帝努亲了一口李东赫的额头。  
“还是睡着的时候最乖。”  
睡着的人睫毛轻颤。

第二天李东赫在李帝努怀里醒来。  
李东赫刚想推开，就被人抓住手，然后被压在床上，李帝努在他上方笑得温柔，身下的滚烫却是直接抵上了昨晚刚做完的地方。  
接下来是一场漫长的晨间运动。

下午，李东赫被李帝努抱到花园的躺椅上吃下午茶，看风景。  
月季满园，火红一片，燃烧的不知是谁的心思。  
李东赫正在发呆，手腕上被扣上一只银制的手环。  
“楷灿宝贝，生日快乐。”  
李帝努牵着李东赫的手，微笑着向人祝福。  
李东赫一怔，一些说不清道不明的情绪涌上心头，手环上李帝努的脖子，哭着埋在人耳边。  
“东赫，我叫李东赫。”

—END—


End file.
